


Yes!

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is late to Herbology, but he has some great news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Special thanks to John Stewart, for being so damn funny.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was running late. Normally, he walked down to class with his best friend, so he wasn’t late, but today he had stayed behind when he left so he could finish his potions essay. He’d put it off until nearly the last minutes, as usual.

So now Albus was going to be late for Herbology. He ran down the stairs, flight after flight of them, hoping he wouldn’t be too late. Professor Longbottom, even though he was head of Gryffindor and an old family friend, wouldn’t hesitate to give him detention or take points.

Albus rushed through the front entrance and across the grounds towards Greenhouse Number Three. He slowed down as he neared the greenhouse and casually, well as casually as someone who had just run down seven flights of stairs and across the school grounds could, walked into it.

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter,” Professor Neville Longbottm spoke as he set down a pot of what looked like simply flowers.

“Sorry Professor,” Albus took his normal seat next to his two best friends.

“Five points from Gryffindor. Next time try to be on time.”

“Yes Sir.”

Professor Longbottom picked up the plant and continued his lecture. Albus turned toward the blonde on his right and whispered, “I finished my potions essay, can you check it over for me?”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nodded. “Have you heard from your father yet?”

Albus pushed a piece of folded up parchment toward the other Gryffindor. Scorpius picked it up, unfolded it, and began reading. “Yes!” he exclaimed a moment later.

“Something you want to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Malfoy?”

“No, Professor.”

“Don’t let it happen again.”

Scorpius nodded, slightly embarrassed. Professor Longbottom continued his lecture as the blonde pushed the parchment back to Albus. “I can’t believe he said it was okay.”

Albus grinned as he folded the letter from his dad back up. “I know.”

“Shh…” Rose Maria Weasley hissed from her seat on the other side of Scorpius.

Both boys rolled their eyes, but turned their attention to the lesson being given.


End file.
